


Yoda's last Lineage, Or the Force loves its child and his family

by DoppyRex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alot of charachters, F/M, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, The Force Cares about its family, The Force is a good Dad, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppyRex/pseuds/DoppyRex
Summary: The Force is really fed up of how much its family keeps messing things up and so they need a chance to put it all right and if it has to beat it into its son who's to say it won't.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padme Amidala & Satine Kryze & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano & CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, The Force/Shmi Skywalker, The Jedi Order & The Skywalker Family
Comments: 24
Kudos: 118





	1. The Reunion I

**Author's Note:**

> Probably need to go over this all again and flesh it out more but ah it's fine for now

Yoda had been enjoying seeing his last Grand-Padawan be knighted, the ceremony was going rather well and his padawan for all they seemed to be opposed on matters was looking at him with such a different expression to usual that he could do nothing but feel pride at his padawan accomplishments. 

“By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Qui-Gon Jinn, you may rise Knight Of the Republic.” and that Yoda thought is when his day stopped making all logical sense and started his contemplation about whether or not he should ever have started lineages since his first one almost 700 years ago and seriously for the first time made him consider trying to find his grandmaster for all that Master Fay annoyed him and coddled him as if he were still only 50, for force sake he hadn’t been a padawan in 750 years.

Because there in the middle of the chamber just as he finished the speech and was about to ask Qui-Gon to walk back down the steps of the spire a blinding flash of light appeared and then quickly disappeared. After having cleared his eyes from the temporary blindness he stared at the 6 people that had appeared right in front of Qui-Gon. There was an orange-skinned togruta wearing armour and a white cloak with a staff in her hands where Yoda could just about see two Lightsabers hanging from her belt. There appeared to be a senator, a Mandalorian in regal clothing and a Mandalorian in armour, as well as two males in Jedi Robes with Lightsabers. 

This prompt revelation was followed by the council, His padawan and His Grand-Padawan projecting surprise. Just as he was about to ask a question, the newcomers started speaking all at once.

"General what did you do?

"Skyguy really?"

"Padawan mine, why?"

"Obi-Wan is your padawan always this Worrying?"

And

"Ani sweetheart what exactly were you thinking?"

This seemed to make the man _Anakin_ wince and try to hide slightly behind the senator. Yoda Deciding this would be as good a time as any to speak up, “Look like Jedi you do, yet know you I do not?” 

* * *

Ahsoka was having some sort of day, she would have said it was a bad day at first. She didn’t get enough sleep, had woken up alone and couldn’t feel Rex in the force and then realised that she was getting slowly dragged towards a portal on the floor of her room. Apparently the portal was sentient because upon having noticed that she was awake it had sped up dragging her quicker into the portal before she could react. 

Next thing she knew she was standing in the Knighting chamber in the temple, with Rex by her side, Skyguy standing there with Senator Amidala and Master Obi-Wan with Duchess Satine. Ahsoka did a double-take as she realised she was staring at 2 dead people and 2 people she had last seen as force ghosts. Then she realised that Count Dooku was standing there Knighting someone. Along with this realisation she suddenly realised that If Skyguy was here he was probably to blame for some of this, she had met his son and it appeared that the family just had a thing for force shenanigans. 

“Skyguy Really?” She complained as everyone else offered their own exasperations, she tried to remember how many of the masters she knew but she only recognised Master Yoda and a very Young Master Windu. 

Just as she was about to ask some more questions or collapse against Rex, Yoda spoke up “Look like Jedi you do, yet know you I do not?” She couldn’t help the flinch she had at the word Jedi and it looked like Yoda caught it from how he peered at her. She was about to retort that she wasn’t a Jedi when the force pulsed again and the light reappeared.

* * *

Anakin Was having a good day, he had finally got rid of his Master, and didn’t have to listen to his lies or about how foolish he had been over and over again and got to see his son be proud of him for once in his life rather than scared, and he got to see his daughter be happy even if he was scared to show himself in case she tried to shoot him or something, he did blow up her planet and her adopted parents. He actually ended up approving of the Han Guy he would be decent for. He got to see Master Qui-Gon again and thank him, and see Obi-Wan and apologize to Yoda. But then the best thing that could have happened was the fact that he actually got some proper parenting from the force for once and as it looked towards the future it decided it hated what was coming and so decided to force some proper lessons onto him, that’s how he ended up here in the Knighting chamber in front of the council with Count Dooku Behind him and Master Qui-Gon getting knighted, standing next to Padme and his Family. 

  
He winced as he got blamed for what had happened he really should have thought about how they would react to that before pulling them with him but at least the Force had promised to bring the rest of the family as well, he just had to wait for them to arrive, and then he noticed Yoda, “Look like Jedi you do, yet know you I do not?” Oh god Snips wouldn’t take well to that and how did he exactly repair his situation he was a redeemed Sith Lord and this council didn’t even know they existed.    
  
Sending one quick prayer of thanks to dad for actually fixing everyone’s ages he was back to being 27 again and Ahsoka Was 22 and Obi-Wan around 40, he was just about to answer when he sensed the Pulse and wondered if it would be older or younger coming here, he couldn’t wait to meet his Grandchildren, Maybe Luke would have found himself someone as well.


	2. Reunion II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else arrives, the council loses their shit and Yoda proceeded to cackle like a mad person.
> 
> Right this chapter uses some canon divergence for Mara Jade, and we don’t follow canon into the Sequels apart from maybe nab some characters. The Dates are in BBY because I don’t know any other system.

Luke Skywalker was having an interesting day, he had gotten captured by imperials, duelled his father, said no to the Darkside multiple times, helped kill the emperor and Redeemed his father, found out he had a sister, and freed his girlfriend(?)/Wife(?)  _ Force Bonds were confusing in relationships. _ From eternal servitude. It was going all well and good, and he got to see Ben and Yoda at the celebration and a quick look at what his father looked like before he was put in the suit. 

After the funeral, he was sitting in the tree's watching the last of the ashes fade away when he started to meditate on what he should do from here. Flashes of different temples cascaded through his mind at an increasing speed, then everything froze as it settled on a picture of Mara walking towards a door with a lightsaber in it, him watching from behind. As he reached out in the force to show the image to her, he suddenly realised that he couldn't feel her. Opening his eyes he leapt down from the tree aiming for the Forest floor but didn't stop instead of getting pulled into the current of the force.

As he fell he kept getting bombarded by flashes of people's memories as they hit him, and then he hit the ground, he had tried to roll to avoid damaging his bones but instead ended up colliding with someone else. Opening his eyes he was staring up at the ceiling of a circular chamber, it looked to be relatively empty at least until he looked to his left and spotted what looked to be his Dad and Mom, Old ben, a woman wearing Mandalorian clothing, a Torgutara, a Mandalorian Warrior, Yoda and 7 Jedi if the robes were anything to go by. He felt Mara tense at his side as she sensed his confusion,  _ Don’t freak out I think we need to ask some questions first.  _ He told her. “This is going to sound weird but what is the date?”

“58 BBY, might we inquire as to who you all are?” a dark-skinned Jedi asked. Luke groaned internally not only had he fallen through the force he had arrived in a different place, 62 years in the past, but Mara was also going to kill him before the day was out.

“When the rest of them arrive, yes, I’m waiting for three others I believe,” Father replied whilst Luke swore that he was trying not to laugh, at the look on some of the Jedi’s faces. Oh god, that meant he was bringing Leia and Han, but who would the third person be Luke was wondering. 

“More of you to come, there are hmm,  curious  this is?” Luke could almost hear the giggles from Yoda, he did always seem to be one who loved mysteries and being as cryptic as possible to dance around issues.

* * *

Anakin was silently sighing in relief that Yoda, would wait for more answers because internally he really didn’t know what to do he had accidentally dragged his entire family back in time to a key point in the history of his lineage, he really hoped the Force was actually a good enough parent to make sure that anything he did here didn’t affect the timeline he came from or else he was worried that he would basically stop everyone existing or turning out the way they had. 

He was dreading the arrival of Han and Leia partly because he didn’t know if she would beat him to death and partly because he wasn’t exactly fond of the smuggler his daughter had chosen. It would be nice to see his Mom again though, and maybe she would stick around long enough to actually meet the family he had made. 

Just as he finished his musings, the light reappeared and proceeded to dump Shmi Skywalker, Leia Naberrie Amidala Skywalker Solo Organa (Check End Notes) and Han Solo into the remaining space in the chamber. Leia was looking around curiously spotted Luke, then Him and then Padme and then settled upon glaring at him rather than regarding anyone else. Han appeared to be having a hard time to process things and His mother was just staring at him and the Jedi In shock.

* * *

Yoda was very intrigued, 11 people had appeared in this chamber all but 3 of them were force-sensitive and 4 of them appeared to be Jedi. He wondered where they had come from; he knew of some things that would allow this congregation of people but not much. “Introduce, yourselves now you should? Hmm” 

The man in the black robe seemed to straighten shot a look towards the Smuggler looking fellow and then proceeded to step forwards from the rough line the group had been making. “I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, Redeemed Sith Lord,” muttering came from some of the council members that the man silenced with a look, “and Son of the Force, this” He pointed at the Man in Jedi robes to his left, “Is my Master Jedi Master, Councillor, and High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, also recently the Duke of Mandalore.” He turned towards the Togruta to his Right, “This is my former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, Grey Jedi, and Physical Embodiment of the Daughter,” The Convor Bird on the Togruta shoulder seemed to perk up at this and scanned the room, its eyes filled with not the gaze of a bird but that of a wise man. 

Anakin put a hand on the Senators shoulder, “This is My Wife Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker.” the man appeared to completely ignore the cries of outrage that the council was shouting in his direction. He then pointed to the Mandalorian Looking Woman, “May I Also Present Satine Kryze Duchess of Mandalore.” The implications there only bolstered the Councils Shouting. “I’ll Let the rest introduce themselves. It's been too long since I've seen some of them.” Anakin Said. Yoda was watching carefully at the force between the two couples and he could see the small force bonds formed between the Duke and Duchess, as well as the Life Bond Between the Senator and Anakin. 

The Man in full Mandalorian armour snapped to a salute as soon as Anakin was finished Speaking, “Captain Rex Tano, CT-7567, at your service Sirs” The Mandalorian immediately went back down to an at ease position before shaking off the formalities and wrapping the Togruta into a hug who had started sniffing after hearing the Numbers.

The Remaining Jedi got to his feet, bowed to the Council and opened his mouth, “Luke Skywalker Son of Anakin Skywalker, and partner of Mara Jade.” He gestured to the women standing next to him with a lightsaber on her belt. Yoda couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face as the rest of the council was stunned speechless by the repeated breaking of the code. “That is my sister Leia Organa and Han Solo.” He gestured towards the other female in combat gear and the Smuggler.

The last woman stepped forwards and Yoda could feel the fear emanating from her as well as the swell of determination that was in her as she tried to not let her fear show towards the council outwardly. “I am Shmi Skywalker, Mother of Anakin Skywalker and Partner to the force.” At the last part, the Council absolutely lost it, not being able to do anything about the continuing situation. At least 3 council members had gotten up, opened the door of the chamber and stomped out. Yoda cackled in glee at what was happening. He loved good mysteries and was excited to know all he could about this weird dysfunctional family.

“Interesting family you have Skywalkers, excited to meet you all properly I am.” He Proclaimed and then proceeded to cackle more as Mace leaned back and groaned. He could only imagine the Shatterpoints that he was seeing.

* * *

Shmi Skywalker was having an interesting day she had gotten pulled out of her final resting place in the warm currents of the force to be informed of the current situation of her family by the force who then proclaimed that it was actually going to do its job in having a family and watch over them now it had sent them back to fix the problems, apart from the force was having a hard time communicating when he sent them back and so Shmi was coming because the force needed a messenger. She was still slightly pissed off but if she could talk to the wonderful entity that had allowed her to have a child to love a bit more then maybe they could overcome some of their differences. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just say that the female Skywalker names Just get worse and Worse we go from Shmi Skywalker to Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, to Leia Naberrie Amidala Skywalker Solo Organa. Like seriously if Leia had a daughter in canon then I dread to read their name. 
> 
> Also, Anakin really needs to get better at introducing people.
> 
> I feel like this chapter is getting edited at a later date. Like rereading it now, I can see how it could flow but I'm not too sure with how I've worded it

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from and I think it started out as comedy In my initial notes.


End file.
